


I Was Soaring Ever Higher

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [19]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Principal Figgins appears to eat Ken Tanaka, Sue Sylvester knows just the man to call.</p><p>Unfortunately he just died, so she gets his sons instead.</p><p>As of 22/10/14 This fic is officially abandoned, and will not be being updated. I'm adding it to my 'drabbles and ficlets' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Soaring Ever Higher

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into the Supernatural fandom recently, primarily after marathoning the first 6 seasons in preparation for season 7 screening here in the UK.
> 
> I'm not yet confident enough in the characters to write a purely SPN fic, so I found a way to cross it with Glee :-D
> 
> Set between seasons 1 and 2 of Glee, and early season 2 for SPN (ie. After they've visited the Roadhouse.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Supernatural. Damn.

I Was Soaring Ever Higher- Chapter One

 

Sue smirked inwardly as she tapped the button that would allow her to review the last few hours worth of recordings from the wire tap she'd installed in Figgins' office. Covert surveillance of that fool was the only way to make sure she stayed ahead of whatever games that weak-willed fool attempted to play, and ensure her Cheerios remained in their rightful place at the top of the school.

An hour into transcribing the recorded conversations, (and wasn't it useful that Figgins took all his calls on speakerphone?), and Sue was feeling positively nauseous with boredom. Administrative minutiae bored her to tears, the sole reason why she hadn't already usurped Figgins position as principal. 

Listening to Coach Tanaka handing in his resignation, sobbing over his doe-eyed darling's faithless heart the whole time, she absently doodled a small sketch of Will Schuester minus his head next to her transcribed notes, a smile growing as she depicted Irma weeping over his corpse.

A strange noise on the recording caught her attention then, eyes narrowing at what sounded uncannily like a snake uncoiling. Coach Tanaka released a gurgling scream that was almost immediately cut off, and a second later there was the sound of Figgins tidying his office, before leaving for the day, humming what was no doubt some ridiculous Bollywood number as the office door swung closed behind him. 

Sue's hand went automatically to the knife taped to the underside of her desk for a second, instinctively checking that she would be able to defend herself if necessary, before she reached into a drawer and pulled a small leather-bound journal from underneath several other books. It had been years since she'd last had anything to do with the hunting crowd, but she knew when something freaky was going on in her town, and she knew who to call to get it taken care of.

He'd shown up when the mother of a girl she'd washed out of Cheerios auditions had started laying hexes on the rest of the squad, and had never told her how he'd stopped the bitch. His methods might be questionable, and he might frankly border on the deranged, but John Winchester was the best there was at dealing with the supernatural, and she was eternally grateful that she'd gotten a cell number out of him before he'd skipped town ahead of the Feds.

Dialling with care, she listened to the ringing for an interminable length of time before the phone was answered with an irritable “What?!”

The voice was far too young to be John, but she pressed on anyway, “Don't 'what!' me you pathetic idiot, put John on!”

A sigh at the other end of the line preceded the response, “Get yourself a ouija board lady, we lost him about a month back.”

“We? Who is this?”

“Name's Dean, Dean Winchester. John's son. Me and my brother Sam are pickin' up where dad left off. Since you've got his cell I assume you got something strange goin' on?”

“I work in a school, and I'm fairly certain our principal just ate the football coach. Weird enough for you?”

“Sounds like our kind of thing, yeah. Where?”

“Lima, Ohio.”

“Okay, we're about twenty hours out. I'll call when we hit the city limits, you can tell us where to meet you then.”

Sue made a noise of acknowledgement then hung up. She was surprised to find that she was actually saddened by the news of John's death. He'd lived a dangerous life and honestly probably should have died years ago, but he'd seemed to stubborn, too driven to die. 

He'd spoken briefly of his sons the last time they'd met, and she hoped they lived up to his words, else who knew what Figgins, whatever the hell he was, would do to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around my hard drive for months, and was originally intended to be one long-ass fic.
> 
> Instead I've decided to post this as a first chapter, in the hopes that it'll encourage me to write more...


End file.
